A Lesson In Living
by Shannon K
Summary: Nick gets a teacher and learns to appreciate what he has. It's rated T for some naughty words...Please read and review, but be nice and constructive about it. I have feelings too.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Highlander the Series, Highlander the Raven, and their respective characters belong to Rysher Entertainment and whoever else owns the series. I own nothing, save any original characters you may see, my car, and my cats. Please don't sue me; my cats aren't worth that much.

Author's notes:

This story takes place maybe a few months after the end of Highlander the Raven. I would appreciate any helpful and constructive reviews of this piece of writing. Any and all mistakes, pertaining to the characters, timeline, historical accuracy, etc. are mine. Any that you may find I chalk up to artistic license and/or creating an AU.

Also, it should be noted that this story has nothing to do with my previous stories I have written that fall within the Highlander universe.

A Lesson in Living

Prologue

Nick had run off, leaving Amanda alone in the warehouse. She had shot him, to save his life, to give a new life as an Immortal. If he had died of the poison, he might not have come back to life. Since she shot him in the heart, not letting the poison end his life, he did revive, placing him the Game. Instead of being grateful, Nick ran off, angry with Amanda for doing this to him, triggering his Immortality.

Eventually, she collected her belongings and stole out of the grime infested building and made her way across Paris, back to the Sanctuary. When she arrived, Amanda discovered that Nick had returned, packed up, and disappeared. He did leave a note, more for Burt than her.

_Let Burt know that I am returning to Toragor._

_He can contact me there._

_Don't call or drop in. You crossed a line. _

Nick 

Amanda sighed. It was moments like this that she desperately missed Lucy. She always could find a way to make things better. However, Lucy was back in the States, in Chicago, visiting a favorite nephew and it was up to her to make things better.

She was worried about Nick. He was out in the world, off Holy Ground, without a sword, not knowing how to properly defend himself against other Immortals. Nick was an easy target for eager headhunters that would be looking for an easy Quickening.

A part of her wanted to follow Nick back to Toragor, but she knew from experience and from the letter, that he would not be receptive towards her. He needed a teacher, but it could not be her. Duncan, while he was an excellent teacher, he was not ready to take on another student, especially after what had happened with Richie. Slowly it dawned on her. The choice of a teacher for Nick was obvious.

She found her address book and leafed through the pages. Once she found the entry she was looking for, she quickly dialed and over-seas' phone number.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Adam, its Amanda."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Highlander the Series, Highlander the Raven, and their respective characters belong to Rysher Entertainment and whoever else owns the series. I own nothing, save any original characters you may see, my car, and my cats. Please don't sue me; my cats aren't worth that much.

Author's notes:

This story takes place maybe a few months after the end of Highlander the Raven. I would appreciate any helpful and constructive reviews of this piece of writing. Any and all mistakes, pertaining to the characters, timeline, historical accuracy, etc. are mine. Any that you may find I chalk up to artistic license and/or creating an AU.

A Lesson in Living

Chapter One

_Stand up, hook up_

_Shuffle to the door_

Look out world 

_Here comes the Toragor Police Corps!_

A running cadence ran through his mind as he punished himself during his morning run. He has learned a variation of the old Airborne jody call from his days back in the police academy. It helped him focus more on his breathing, helping his stamina, rather than the grueling run before him.

As he ran, he chose to ignore the other pedestrians in the park. He did not want to see their happy, carefree faces. It did not matter if the actual looks on their faces were strained or even if they looked like dog vomit. They did not have the troubles that he did. Therefore, the people in the park were happy in his mind. They were not trapped in the hell that was his life. They did not have to worry about someone coming around to wack his head off with a sword. Damn Amanda to hell and back, he silently swore.

He had hoped that the run would help him work off some of his anger, but instead, it only added fuel to his fire. He blamed Amanda for what his life had become. She had taken away his chance at a normal life, or at least the chance to die as a normal person would. Instead of letting things go, she decided to play God and ruin everything.

As he was internally bitching about Amanda, focusing his anger on her, he ignored his surroundings. Because he was so deep in thought, he was taken by surprise when he felt an intense buzzing feeling in his head, warning him of another Immortal presence. He had remembered Amanda and Liam describing it to him, so he was able to recognize it now for what it was.

Nick was brought to an abrupt halt, causing an inexperienced person on roller-blades that was following too close to almost crash into him. He looked around wildly; searching for the Immortal causing his head to feel like it was ready to explode.

Almost immediately he picked out a guy that looked like a charter member of Hell's Angels. He was tall and broad shouldered. His hair on top of his head was cropped so short he looked almost bald. His beard and mustache, dirty blond in color, needed trimming framed a perpetual scowl. The leather pants and vest completed his look.

Nick, while never one to back down from any sort of challenge, was immediately searching for an out. He was defenseless and without a weapon of his own.

"My name is Jon Colbert and I want your head," he intoned, his voice deep.

"Yeah, well, I don't think so asshole," Nick replied and took off running for his truck. He wove in and out of the park patrons, doing his damnedest to get back to his vehicle.

He made it back to his truck, unfortunately parked in a semi-isolated lot. Colbert was right behind him, surprisingly fast for such a large guy. He yanked open the driver's side door and started fishing around under the seat for a weapon.

Finding it, he pulled out his Glock-17 that he kept hidden for emergencies. "I am not a part of this," he said, angry that he was being sucked into this stupid Game.

"You're Immortal young one, of course you're a part of this. Guns are against the rules," he laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick. You won't feel a thing."

Presently, both Colbert and Nick felt the arrival of another Immortal. A powerful buzz overtook their senses.

"Get out of here Colbert. Wolfe is off limits for now," came a low and deadly voice, with a precise English accent.

"A challenge has been made. You can't interfere," Colbert snarled.

"And he is under my protection. Any challenge to him is a challenge to me. Do you want to risk it," the stranger replied, projecting his personal ki, letting the younger Immortal that it would not be wise to cross him.

"You can't interfere," Colbert insisted, though he looked a little uncertain.

"And you are in the middle of a park in the middle of the day. How are you going to explain a lightening storm to the soccer-moms here?" he coolly replied. "I am sure, you'll get a chance at Wolfe sooner or later. That is if someone doesn't get you first."

Colbert looked as if he was going to have an aneurysm; he was so pissed, but wise enough to recognize what the newly arrived Immortal was saying. "One day, you won't have your guardian angel to protect you," he spat and then quickly left.

"Well that was close," the stranger said, letting out a deep breath.

Nick, who had not relaxed his stance, turned his gun towards his savior. "I didn't need your help. I was fine."

"Yeah, sure. Your adversary was right. Guns are generally not to be used when facing other Immortals. The rules and all," he said, grinning at Nick.

"Screw the rules. I am not a part of this," Nick insisted though he relaxed his stance slightly.

The other Immortal sighed. "I was afraid of this," he said and shot Nick in the heart with his own gun, with a silencer attached, to minimize attention. "Damn you Amanda," he grumbled and shoved Nick's dead body into the cab of the truck.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Highlander the Series, Highlander the Raven, and their respective characters belong to Rysher Entertainment and whoever else owns the series. I own nothing, save any original characters you may see, my car, and my cats. Please don't sue me; my cats aren't worth that much.

Author's notes:

This story takes place maybe a few months after the end of Highlander the Raven. I would appreciate any helpful and constructive reviews of this piece of writing. Any and all mistakes, pertaining to the characters, timeline, historical accuracy, etc. are mine. Any that you may find I chalk up to artistic license and/or creating an AU.

Comments: Yes, I will agree with the idea of Methos being at the park at the same time as Nick is coincidental, but chalk it up to necessary for plot development and/or the idea that Methos is wily and resourceful. Who is not to say that he does not have some way to track where an Immortal like Nick (who seems predictable in habit) through the Watcher's network.

A Lesson in Living

Chapter Two

Nick gasped for breath, feeling a moment of panic and confusion as consciousness returned to his body. He looked around wildly until he was able to determine that he was back in his apartment, lying on his couch. Immediately, he felt a pounding and buzzing sensation at the base of his skull, letting him know that he was not alone.

He looked towards his kitchen area and saw his semi-rescuer was sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking his beer.

"You really need to suck it up and buy better stuff than this," he said, brandishing a half full bottle of MGD. "This stuff tastes like swill. Bloody Americans," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck off and get the fuck out," Nick snarled half rising from the couch.

"Now, is that the way to treat someone who just saved your life?" the stranger asked, smiling blandly, almost as if he was amused by some secret joke.

"I didn't ask for your help buddy. I was just fine on my own. Now get out," Nick ordered.

Methos sighed and sat the bottle down on the counter in front of him. "No. I won't and that's just too damn bad for you. We need to talk so I can begin to square a debt I owe to someone."

"Amanda sent you," he said, realization dawns on him.

"She called me because she is worried about you," the stranger said.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need anymore of her interference in my life," Nick spat out, anger dripping from his words.

"You weren't taking care of yourself this morning," Methos observed dryly. "Colbert would have had your head in a second if I had let you be."

"Nobody asked you to interfere. I could have handled it," Nick said defensively, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a kitchen counter.

"And how would you have explained things to witnesses in a city park, in broad daylight, why you just shot someone and then cut off their head? Did you have a good story ready for when some upright citizen called the police on you? How would you have explained it to them? Not to mention that, predicated on the idea that you did not take his head, when Colbert would have revived he would have healed in front of vulnerable witnesses. He would have killed the mortals that saw him. Personally, I don't care too much about the mortals, but I am willing to bet that you have a boy scout persona and that would bother you," Methos finally finished, a half-smirk on his face.

"You don't know a damn thing about me. Now get out!" Nick ordered.

Before Nick could figure out what was going on, Methos lay the razor sharp blade against the newly made Immortal's neck. "So do you want to know how to defend yourself or are you just waiting for some headhunter," Methos asked coldly, circling the other Immortal, letting Nick see how serious he was. "Are you ready to die because I would be more than happy to spare the world of another whiney whelp like yourself."

Nick was visibly sweating. He could feel the metal starting to cut into his skin. As much as he hated the whole Immortal thing and all of its baggage, when forced to admit it, he was not ready to call it quits just yet. "No," he breathed, afraid to move even a micron of an inch.

"Good," Methos said, switching personas, and lowered his sword. "Now you are ready to start learning how to survive, and more importantly, how to live."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Highlander the Series, Highlander the Raven, and their respective characters belong to Rysher Entertainment and whoever else owns the series. I own nothing, save any original characters you may see, my car, and my cats. Please don't sue me; my cats aren't worth that much.

Author's notes:

This story takes place maybe a few months after the end of Highlander the Raven. I would appreciate any helpful and constructive reviews of this piece of writing. Any and all mistakes, pertaining to the characters, timeline, historical accuracy, etc. are mine. Any that you may find I chalk up to artistic license and/or creating an AU.

A Lesson in Living

Chapter Three

Nick had taken the time to clean out his garage to set up a suitable studio. It amazed him how much stuff he had accumulated over the years. Worn out bike and truck parts seemed to dominate the trash pile. It took him and Adam Pierson, as he introduced himself to Nick, three days to clear out the clutter and create an area that would allow them to practice away from prying eyes.

Methos handed Nick a sword, a Barbarian, he felt Nick would be able to wield effectively and efficiently. Once Nick had his weapon, they began his daily practice sessions in earnest.

Nick had been in good shape before he died for the first time. He ran regularly, had been into boxing for a while, and had wrestled in high school. However, none of that had truly prepared him for learning how to wield a sword effectively. It was nothing like in the movies. His arms and legs hurt from the constant exertion. His Immortality helped by increasing his stamina, but he was still exhausted from Adam's workouts.

Also, coupled with his sword lessons, Adam taught him how to survive in an ever-changing modern world. He taught him how to set up false identities, fake necessary records, and set up anonymous bank accounts. The cop part of him rebelled against the idea of creating such falsehoods, but as Adam pointed out, he would need to move on eventually and start an new life when people noticed him not aging.

He was also learning how to control his anger, especially in a fight. Methos immediately saw this as something being very necessary for his student. When they had first met, he could easily see how angry Nick had become. He also knew that someone would be able to use that against him, causing his defeat with little effort.

"Anger leads to fear, fear leads to hate, hate leads to the dark side," Adam solemnly intoned while watching his student work his way though a series of katas.

"Huh?" Nick said, confused.

"I thought all Americans cut their teeth on Star Wars," Adam said.

"Oh. So that makes you my Obi Wan now?" Nick replied.

"No," Adam said exasperated and disgusted at Nick's lack of knowledge about Star Wars. "That was Yoda, not Obi Wan. Obi Wan sacrificed himself, while Yoda believed in self-preservation. I am definitely not into self-sacrifice."

"Okay, and what is the point?"

"My point was that your anger is going to be your downfall. It causes you to lose focus and over commit. It affects your overall form."

"If you were me, you'd be angry too," Nick said tiredly.

"Nick," Adam said, trying to patent, "in case you haven't realized it yet, I'm Immortal too. Except for the years of experience that I have over you, I am just like you. I know what it's like."

"Yeah, but you didn't have it forced on you like what Amanda did."

"One, I did not ask for this life. Second, she did not force it on you. Even if she hadn't shot you, you would have still probably still would have come back. Being poisoned is not a natural death, but it wouldn't have been violent, so your odds of coming back were fifty-fifty."

But," Nick began but Adam cut him off.

"But nothing. Believe me, I know what I am talking about. It's not like you are the first new Immortal I've seen."

"So she didn't have to shoot me?' Nick said bewildered. "Then why did she," he then trailed off, confused.

"With Amanda, who knows? But most likely, she did not want to take the chance of you not coming back. Probably because she didn't want to risk losing you. Amanda is close to only a few people, and from the way she talked about you on the phone, she cares a lot about you."

Nick is now confused. There were many odd and jumbled feelings vying for attention in his head. He knew that he would need time to sort everything out. In the meantime, Adam ordered him back to work while he leafed through a yellowed copy of Popular Mechanics. It was the only thing available to read. Methos swore he would bring something better next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Highlander the Series, Highlander the Raven, and their respective characters belong to Rysher Entertainment and whoever else owns the series. I own nothing, save any original characters you may see, my car, and my cats. Please don't sue me; my cats aren't worth that much.

Author's notes:

This story takes place maybe a few months after the end of Highlander the Raven. I would appreciate any helpful and constructive reviews of this piece of writing. Any and all mistakes, pertaining to the characters, timeline, historical accuracy, etc. are mine. Any that you may find I chalk up to artistic license and/or creating an AU.

Thanks to Honeybear for your encouragement and positive comments. It was truly a wonderful thing to get your comments yesterday, especially when I was feeling slightly low. You made my day and got me to finish what was left of my story. Thanks!

A Lesson in Living

Chapter Five

(several weeks later)

Nick and Adam had gone out for the night and ended up hanging out at a local bar. They had just gone to see a movie and neither was willing to call it a night. While they were sitting at a table, drinking the beer that Nick ended up buying, Burt showed up. He had tracked Nick down and needed to talk to him. How he managed to find him exactly, Nick was partially curious and partially worried. It made him grateful for Adam's lessons on how to create a new identity and how to cover his tracks when the time came. He would have to make sure that the new life he established would not be uncovered as a fraud by someone like Burt Myers.

"Nick! Why in the hell did you leave Paris? You and Amanda get into a fight?" Burt asked as he sat down, uninvited.

"Something like that," Nick muttered, glaring at this old friend and boss. "What do you want Burt?" he asked.

"Would you please come back? I need you in Paris. Josiah isn't able to run it; his wife just had twins and Dominic is too junior to take over," Burt made his case.

"Don't know Burt. Maybe I am happy here in Toragor," he hedged. In reality, he did miss Paris. Also, he missed the excitement of the job. It kept him challenged and busy. He hated to be bored and working for Burt was never boring.

As Burt was promoting the idea of Nick returning to Paris, Nick and Methos felt the arrival of another Immortal – Jon Colbert.

Colbert, having decided that two months were long enough to wait, tracked Nick down.

Nick, obviously worried, looked over at Adam.

Adam looked back at Nick, with a calm expression on his face. "Normally, I believe in not being around when the fighting starts, but this is a different situation. This is your first test. If you don't deal with it, he will continue to come for you. You are ready," Methos said encouragingly.

Nick nods gravely. He got up to leave, nodding at Colbert, acknowledging the unspoken challenge.

Burt was bewildered. Nick was totally ignoring what he was saying and was now leaving. "Where in the hell are you going?" Burt yelled after his friend. Burt started to get up and Nick, but Methos held him back.

"Stay out of it Burt," Methos warned the mortal man. His eyes held a dead, flat look.

Burt Meyers was not an easily intimidated man. He had seen and done things all over the world that would break a regular person's spirit easily. What he saw in Nick's friend's eyes and expression scared him deeply.

Nick follows Colbert to a near-by, but deserted alley. Although Adam had told him it was not good to let an enemy pick the ground for a fight, the alley appeared to be the kind of place he would have picked anyway.

The alley was light with yellow sodium lights, casting wavering shadows up on the brick walls. There was a battered dumpster at the far end and the ground was pockmarked by potholes. It was a lovely spot for a beheading.

Colbert and Nick pull out their swords from the folds of their jackets and face each other. Colbert had at least three inches and fifty pounds over Nick, but Nick has a quickness that he hoped would be an advantage.

They battled back and forth, their swords clashing in the night air. Nick found himself being pushed back by Colbert. He pivoted and whipped around, trying to dodge out of Colbert's onslaught. Instead of clearing out, he stumbled on a loose bit of asphalt and lost his balance.

He landed on his back, having the wind knocked out of him. He saw Colbert raise his sword high, going for the killing blow. Nick fought down a moment of panic. He rolled to the side as the sword clanged on to the ground, missing him by a mere breadth.

Taking advantage of Colbert's error. Nick kicked out, connecting with his knee. He did not kick it; he kicked through the joint, hyper-extending it into a grotesque angle. Colbert, no longer able to stand erect, collapsed onto the ground in a kneeling position, screaming in rage and pain. His hand was weaponless; Colbert's quickening was his for the taking

Nick jumped back up, pushed on by adrenaline. Before he knew it, Nick had his sword resting at the side of Colbert's neck, just above his collar. "We can both walk away from here. We don't have to fight," Nick said, breathing heavily.

"Fuck you!" Colbert spit. "Do it or I'll come back and kill everyone you've ever known!" he snarled. There was a bizarre part of his mind that sincerely believed that Wolfe did not have the balls to actually go through with it and kill him – hence the shitty attitude. Plus, he never begged. Begging was for the weak and he, Jon Ezekiel Colbert was not weak.

Nick took a deep breath and let it out shortly. He sung his blade through the air and through Colbert's neck, separating his head from his body.

The head stayed in place for a fraction of a second before tumbling down to the ground, letting Nick catch a glimpse of a surprised look frozen on Colbert's face.

All was silent just before all hell broke loose. Blue lightening erupted from the headless body, reaching out with its wicked tendrils, lashing out in all directions. It hit the sides of the brick buildings, causing the bricks to crumble from the electrical charge. The sodium lamp, with its sickly light exploded, causing shards of glass and metal to rain down on the ground. The lightning even reached out and hit the car parked in front of the alley, blasting out the window of the vehicle.

Finally, the defeated Immortal's quickening found Nick, piercing his body, causing an involuntary scream to erupt from his mouth. The lightning storm, grabbed him, enveloping his in its brutal grasp. It caused a pain he had never thought was possible. It felt as if every cell in his body was on fire and nothing on the planet could put it out. From his hair to his toenails, there was agony.

Along with the physical pain, came images that Nick knew were not his own. There was death and destruction in every vision. Fights, blood, people begging for mercy; several of the people that appeared before his eyes Nick could somehow tell were helpless mortals. Jon Colbert, while not overly old, had been responsible for so many senseless deaths. A part of his mind what was separate from the physical and mental abuse he was currently absorbing understood that the world was at least a fraction better off with Colbert's death.

Soon, but not soon enough, the light show was over, leaving Nick huddled on the ground, alive.

He shook his head, trying to clear it and stop his ears from ringing. Nick stood up on shaky feet, surveying the damage the quickening had caused. He tried not to dwell on the severed head and body that lay twisted on the asphalt. He brushed himself off, stooped briefly to retrieve his sword. He wiped it clean and quickly his it in the folds of his coat. He then glanced at Colbert's sword and shrugged. Surely it would not hurt to have a back up weapon. He picked it up and also hid it from view in his coat.

He returned to the bar, feeling Adam's presence before he saw him. Adam, also feeling another Immortal's presence, looked to the door, hoping and praying to long forgotten gods that it was Nick. Identical half smiles brushed across both individuals' faces.

Nick crossed the bar and sat down at the table, joining Adam and Burt. Burt was demanding an explanation of where he had gone. Nick just shook his head and refused to answer his mortal friend's questions. He did promise to consider Burt's request to return to Paris and to give him a call in a couple of days.

Once Burt had left them, Adam sat back with a half smile-half smirk on his face. "So, since you are here and with the flickering of the lights, I assume you won. How are you?"

Nick frowned. "I feel, I don't know. Keyed up maybe. Just really nervous I guess," he said, bouncing his right leg up and down.

"That's to be expected after a quickening. Give it a day and it'll settle down, along with the visions and memories," he nodded sagely.

"Great," Nick growled, looking around, unsure what Adam had said was true, but willing to accept his teacher's word for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Highlander the Series, Highlander the Raven, and their respective characters belong to Rysher Entertainment and whoever else owns the series. I own nothing, save any original characters you may see, my car, and my cats. Please don't sue me; my cats aren't worth that much.

Author's notes:

This story takes place maybe a few months after the end of Highlander the Raven. I would appreciate any helpful and constructive reviews of this piece of writing. Any and all mistakes, pertaining to the characters, timeline, historical accuracy, etc. are mine. Any that you may find I chalk up to artistic license and/or creating an AU.

A Lesson in Living

Chapter Six

(two weeks later)

Nick and Adam stood at the airport terminal, waiting for Nick's plane to start boarding. He had called Burt within the promised couple of days and agreed to return to Paris. It had been a difficult decision, but Nick wanted to help his friend and he missed Paris.

Nick also decided to be honest with him self. He did not truly blame Amanda for what had happened. It was just the way things had worked out; fate had given him what he needed, not what he had wanted. He also missed Amanda. He missed her charming, manipulative, selfish, loyal, adventurous ways. He missed seeing her on a daily basis at the Sanctuary. He missed some, not all, of her eclectic and wacky ways.

So now he was returning to Paris, leaving Toragor behind him for good. He put most of his more important and sentimental belongings in storage and arranged for his home to be sold through a realtor. Toragor was no longer his home, just a place he had once lived.

"Flight 205 leaving for New York is boarding now," a monotonous voice called over the speaker.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Nick said. He stuck out his hand to Adam. "I know what a pain in the ass I was, and I want to thank you for everything."

"You're still a pain in the ass, but you are welcome," Methos said.

"So, if you are ever in Paris, stop by," Nick said.

"Sure," he said. "But before you go, you need to know something."

"If this is about you being gay and having a secret crush on me, I really don't want to hear it," Nick said, a weary look in his eye, but using humor to cover it up.

"You wish. Even if I were gay, which I am not, you are not my type," he shot back. "Seriously though. You need to know who I am exactly incase someone would come looking for me and figures you are my weak link."

"Okay. Shoot," Nick said, his arms crossed.

"My name is not Adam really. It is Methos. I am the oldest living Immortal, as far as anyone knows. I am a legend among Immortals and with the Watchers. Only a few know this, Amanda is one of them."

"Okay, so what you are saying is that you want me to keep quiet about who you are? I can do that."

"Thank you. Also, I want you to do something for me. Make up with Amanda. She misses you. She's called me a couple of times to check up on you, to see how you are doing. She's been pretty worried about you and upset. And when Amanda gets upset, she tends to steal my credit cards and go shopping. It is amazing how much she can spend in such a short time."

Nick laughed, knowing that is exactly what Amanda would do. "We'll talk. I don't think it can ever go back to where we used to be, but maybe that will be okay."

"Move on and take it from there. The past is over and done with," Methos agreed and took Nick's hand in a firm handshake.

"Last call for Flight 205."

"Take care of yourself Nick."

"You too Adam. I'll see you around," Nick replied, smiling slightly and left his former teacher to board his flight bound for New York and then on to Paris.

Methos smiled and watched his former student walk through the gate. He did not know if Nick would last long in the Game, but he felt that he had done his best to help give the young Immortal a fair shot at surviving.

He then shrugged and turned away. He had miles to go and plenty of people to see.

The end.

Author's notes:

I want to thank you for reading my story. I want to especially thank those who took the time to drop a review. Thank you especially to Village Mystic for giving me food for thought; thank you to Golden Rat and Honey Bee 1 for their kind encouragement.

This was far from being a great story, and I know that, but I had a good time writing it. It helped give me something to reward myself (if I got all of the things I needed to get done at work I rewarded myself with writing). It was also a great way to relieve stress.

Thanks again to those that left a note of constructive criticism or encouragement.

Cheers!


End file.
